Too Close
by Jennfan
Summary: A little angst and a lot of fluff.


The last of the one shots I have finished. I don't own them CBS does. I'm not making money, just having some fun. More fluff with a little angst.

Too Close

When she finally joined the BAU she made it a point to be the first one in the bullpen. Over the last year that had changed, she smiles as she thinks about the reason. Jennifer Jareau had turned her life upside down, she loved it and the blonde. She looks up toward the office of the media liaison and frowns as she realizes the light is off and the door is closed.

As Emily looks around the rest of the upper level, she sees Strauss in her office. She rolls her eyes- the level of anger that woman causes always makes her blood pressure spike. She is the only person other than the Ambassador that can evoke that response.

She also sees that Hotch is already working. She smiles as she sees J.J. talking to him. She decides she better get some paperwork finished, the other woman's body language tells her that they have a case and it is going to be a bad one.

In Hotch's office, he is trying to explain something but the agent isn't taking it well, she is glaring with her arms crossed against her body. "Strauss says there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry J.J. but she won't sign off on it."

She turns her frustration and anger on him, " That's not acceptable-another child is going to be taken in less than two days."

"Strauss feels that..."

She interrupts him, "Strauss doesn't know- she can go to hell- I'm telling you she has know idea..."

This time he cuts her off, "Agent Jareau-this discussion is over, take a walk."

Piercing blue eyes meet his, "That's a damn good idea." She storms out of his office.

Hotch follows her to the door, and then the breezeway. He sees the blonde jog down the stairs. He watches, unsure, as she stops at the bottom, looks across the bullpen and up at Strauss's office. He realizes too late what she's about to do, he knows he can't stop her as she makes a beeline towards the other set stairs. He searches the bullpen for help and see Emily. "Prentiss!" He calls loudly.

"Sir," she answers, her eyes meeting his and following his line of sight. She sees the angry woman, knows all hell is about to break loose. "Shit," she mutters as she hurries to intercept her.

As she gets closer she calls her name, "J.J.", nothing- she tries again a little louder, "Jennifer!"

She manages to put herself between the blonde and the stairs.

The younger agent stops but glares into soft brown eyes, "Move." Her jaw set in anger.

Emily bites her bottom lip, "You know I can't, you go up there- I can't."

J.J. struggles, tears threaten to fall but she fights them away. "Emily."

"Jennifer," her tone is softer, "Please?" That single word breaks her girl, her tears start to fall. She turns and jogs across the bullpen and up to her office. The door rattles as she slams it.

Emily looks up at Hotch. He shakes his head and goes back into his office. She moves toward the stairs hoping to find out from one of them what that was about. She stops at her boss's office and sees he is already on the phone.

She turns and slowly makes her way to J.J.'s office trying to give her time to compose herself. She taps on the door, when she gets no answer she opens it cautiously. She sees the woman at her desk tears still falling, without thought she goes inside, closes the door and locks it.

"Don't try"- starts the angry agent. She stands and walks across the room, leans against the counter full of files and wipes at her face. "That woman has know idea-" she turns away as the tears fall harder.

Emily takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, she walks to her girl and wraps her arms around her. J.J. turns and buries her face against the brunette's chest and holds on tightly. "I've got you Jenn." She kisses the side of her head. They stand in silence, holding each other and waiting. Finally the blonde pulls back and looks into loving, brown eyes. She leans forward and kisses her softly, then leans her forehead against Emily's. "I'll listen, whenever you're ready."

J.J. takes a step back and wipes her eyes, then rolls them, "Strauss."

Emily nods, "She makes us all a little crazy sometimes." She touches her face. "What did she do this time?"

She turns to her desk and picks up a file, "She doesn't think this is a BAU case, but she's wrong."

Emily looks through the file-Seattle, Washington- pictures of two little girls one three, the other four, both blue eyed blondes. They were taken five days apart, the first body was found the day the second was taken. "You're kidding me she vetoed this?"

"She said that the local FBI office could handle it, the BAU wasn't needed. She's wrong." She starts to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to talk to her, make her see." Emily raises an eyebrow and it almost makes the blonde smile. "I promise not to use my gun."

Shaking her head, with a smile she pulls the woman to her chest and holds her. "Remember, your strong suit is your ability to make people see what you want them to see. Calm, direct-okay?"

"Yeah, you're right, liaison mode, got it. Thank you." She kisses her again. Emily looks unsure but J.J. presses another kiss to her lips. They leave the room together.

Two hours later they are in the air and on their way to Seattle. While the others talk about the case J.J.'s mind drifts to blued blonde children running and playing. Her hand drifts to her stomach, Emily smiles and takes her hand. "I'm getting something to drink, you want a water?"

"No, I want what you're having."

"Nope, water or juice?"

"Surprise me."

The older woman stands, "You want something to snack on?"

Hotch speaks, " No thanks."

Emily rolls her eyes and leaves as the man sits down in her seat. J.J. bites her lip nervously and looks up at him. "I owe you an apology, my conduct was unprofessional and after this case, if you have to suspend me I understand, sir."

"Why don't we start this conversation with an honest answer to one question?" She nods as she plays with her necklace. "What is it about this case that has you so invested?"

"I asked myself the same question and honestly I'm not sure." She pauses to order her thoughts. " I think when I saw the pictures- little blondes with blue eyes staring back at me," she fights to stay composed. "They could be my kids Hotch and I would want the best team looking for them."

He nods his understanding, "Anything else I should know?"

She starts to shake her head but stops, saying simply, "Can we talk about it when we get back to the office?"

"Okay, but Agent, if you need to step away..." he lets the sentence hang unfinished as he stands and squeezes her shoulder as he leaves. He has his suspensions but he will wait for her to confide in him.

When Emily returns a few minutes later, she hands the blonde a banana and a bottle of apple juice. "You know I can smell the coffee right?" Emily doesn't respond. "You suck," she mumbles and the older woman smirks. J.J. blushes as she realizes the implication.

Emily smiles but then remembers why she stayed away as long as she did, "Did he suspend you?"

"Not yet, we're going to talk again when the case is over. If he does, I was out of line. It's not his fault." Emily looks unsure. She knows how it will look on her record and what it will cost her down the line. "Hey it's okay- a few days off to relax a little before the appointment won't be a bad thing.

Emily lets a smiles cover her face as she moves to sit beside the blonde. She speaks softly. "We could get a home test."

J.J. turns to face her and nervously smiles, "I bought one-on the way to work."

"And?" She bites her lip as she faces her girl.

"I'm blaming this mornings crazy on hormones." She smiles at Emily, waiting for the words to be processed.

A slow smile covers the older woman's face, "Hormones huh?" She raises a brow. The blonde nods.

"Positive," She adds for clarification.


End file.
